witchclubalfeafandomcom-20200214-history
Shelby's Wardrobe
List of Shelby's outfits Civilian Abby's everyday wear consists of a silver t-shirt, denim jeans, and silver knee length boots. Dance: Formal Shelby's formal dance outfit is similar to Aja's Starlight Dress, a silver sunhat, a silver tank dress with blue trimming, silver above-the-elbow, fingerless gloves, and silver pumps. Dance: Casual Shelby's casual dance outfit is a silver tank top with cool gray trimming, a white long skirt, black earrings, and blue boots. Pajamas Shelby's pajamas are similar to Aja's pajamas, just in a different color. Her only sleepwear is a over-sized, silver t-shirt. Explorer Shelby's explorer outfit is the same as the other girlss: a beige one-piece with knee high socks the same color. She also wears dark brown ankle boots and a silver tank top underneath the outfit. Azarath Suit Shelby's Azarath Suit is a gray coat, pants, and knee-high boots. White fur lines the coat and hood. Alternate Outfits (all Aja themed) Casual Shelby's first alternate outfit is a red t-shirt underneath a silver button down shirt with rolled up sleeves, blue pants with rolled up legs, and silver sandals. Stage Outfit Shelby's second alternate outfit is a silver 3/4 length sleeved shirt, a blue mini skirt with silt in the front, a light gray double-strand belt, pink tights, and silver pumps. Encore Shelby's third alternate outfit is an off the shoulder, shiny silver dress trimmed with timber wolf fishnet ruffles and on the skirt, two layers, and jagged hem, green blue tights, gray ankle socks and gloves, and silver pumps. Only The Beginning Shelby's fourth alternate outfit is a silver sleeveless jumpsuit, a white iridescent belt, a gold stretch sparkle scarf, goold stretch fabrick elbow-length gloves, and metallic gold pumps. Alterante Outfit #5 Shelby's fifth alternate outfit is a silver sleeveless jumpsuit and jacket with red boomerangs on it, a red hat, a red belt, and red pumps. Alternate Outfit #6 Shelby's sixth alterante outfit is a white t-shirt with a green leaf on it and puffy sleevers, a silver jacket around her waist, red-violet pants, and blue pumps. Alternate Outfit #7 Shelby's seventh alternate outfit is a silver trench coat over a lavender pantsuit, a purple belt, and orange pumps. Alternate Outfit #8 Shelby's eighth alternate outfit is a silver sweater with fushia diamonds, purple jeans, yelloww socks, and purple shoes. Alternate Outfit #9 Shelby's ninth alternate outfit is a silver jacket with white swirls on it, a white t-shirt, a taupe skirt, and silver knee-high boots. Alternate Outfit #10 Shelby's tenth alternate outfit is a silver and white shouldered dress and blue heels. This outfit also comes with two bracelets that are mauve taupe and rose taupe. Alternate Outfit #11 Shelby's eleventh alternate outfit is a silver t-shirt with red puffy shorts, a purple hairbow, and black sandals. Alternate Outfit #12 Shelby's twelth alternate outfit is a silver trenchcoat over black shorts, a black belt, and black pumps. Alternate Outfit #13 Shelby's thirteenth alternate outfit is a silver coat, with a blue belt, lavender pants, and red pumps. Alternate Outfit #14 Shelby's fourteenth alternate oufit is a silver t-shirt, blue pants, a red belt, and brown sandals with black and silver straps. Alternate Outfit #15 Shelby's fifteenth alternate outfit is a silver dress with a purpl7e neck hole, light purple pants, and purple pumps. Alternate Outfit #16 Shelby's sixteenth alternate outfit is a light pink sleeveless turtlenck underneath a silver off the shoulder long-sleeved shirt, a gray belt, mauve taupe pants, and pink sandals. The other W.I.T.C.H. Club kids have recolored versions of this outfit except one version comes with gloves. (I Believe in Happy Endings) Alternate Outfit #17 Shelby's seventeenth alternate outfit is a silver short-sleeved mini dress with light orange and dark orange striped patches, a light orange and dark orange belt, an orange long-sleeved shirt underneath the dress, and orange boots. The other W.I.T.C.H. Club kids have recolored versions of this outfit except some don't have the same shoes and one version comes with gloves. (Culture Clash) Alternate Outfit #18 Shelby's eighteenth alternate outfit is a silver choker, white halter bodysuit with silver ruffles and light silver stripes, a silver skirt, light gray tights, and silver pumps. (Glitter and Gold) Alternate Outfit #19 Shelby's ninteenth alternate outfit is a silver long-sleeved dress with horizontal pale blue, fushcia, aqua blue, and purple pink stripes. The sleeves are puffy pink-purple lame and are triangular at the end, a light blue knee-high sock, and pink pumps. (There's A Melody Playing) Alternate Outfit #20 Shelby's twentith alternate outfit is a silver and gold polka dotted vest with a hood, a silver skirt, a pink sleeveless turtleneck top, pink gauntlets, gold knee-high socks, and pink pumps. (24 Carat Sound) Alternate Outfit #21 Shelby's twenty-first alternate outfit is a silver ruffled dress with a strap that goes behind the neck and snaps on to the other side, a gold hat, royal blue satin panties, gold handless gloves, and gold pumps. (Moroccan Magic) Safari Outfit.JPG Shelby's Stage Outfit.JPG|Stage Outfit Dress-up Shelby.JPG|Encore Jumpsuit Shelby.JPG|Only The Beginning Boomerang Shelby.JPG Cello Shelby.JPG